


Another Year, Another Day Off

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: But everyone else wants to love him, Fluff, He's kind of an air head sometimes too, M/M, Tim is a busy bee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's excited to work all day, his favorite thing. But everyone else has a different plan. Why can't they just leave him in his nest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Year, Another Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for TimmyJayBird, and I hope they love it. I also hope you all love it!

Tim woke up to a blissfully quiet house and a text from Bruce saying to take the day off because he’d really earned it. He rubbed his eyes and climbed out of bed. 

He was secretly relieved he didn’t have to go to work, that meant he could do work for the cases he had, which he had been wanting to get done. And with Bruce out of the cave, he could work undisturbed.

Lovely.

After a quick shower and getting dressed in a pair of khaki cargo shirts and a black polo, he felt refreshed and ready for a good day.

Tim was also glad he didn’t have to work because he had a _nice_ date with Kon tonight and that meant he could have time to get ready instead of just wearing a work suit.

He quietly left his room, keeping his steps light to make sure Damian got enough sleep. The young teen was cranky if he got woken up on one of his days off from school.

So he was surprised when he turned a corner and saw the 13 - year-old standing in his way, an embarrassed scowl on his face and a blush high on his cheeks.

“Well good morning to you too.” Tim said, raising an eyebrow. Damian still didn’t move out of the way, just thrusted a box into Tim’s hands.

“Grayson made me.” He said, then stalked off towards his bedroom, where he promptly slammed the door.

Tim was confused.

He was worried that there might be a bomb in the box, but after holding it up to his ear, he determined that it was safe.

Well, at least it wasn’t a bomb.

He pulled the folded top of the box back and peeked inside, cautiously, but it didn’t explode, so he opened it fully.

It was a dagger. With the Red Robin insignia on the base of the handle.

And also inside was a note that said ‘I promise to not try to kill you today’.

Damian must have been in a good mood today. Tim made a mental note to ask Dick later as he tucked the dagger in its black leather sheath into his back pocket.

Once he was satisfied that he wasn’t a pile of ash, he continued to make his way downstairs.

“Hey, Alfred. You’ll never guess what Damian-” Tim started as he walked into the kitchen and set the empty box on the counter. He paused when he smelled breakfast.

“Is that french toast?” He asked, pointing to the plate on the counter waiting.

“It is indeed, Master Tim.” Alfred said with a smile. Tim couldn’t believe it. Four pieces of french toast, two with powdered sugar and syrup, two with brown sugar and butter. The brown sugar and butter mixed smoothly, like sand when the tide had pulled out, but sweet.

“You even made it my favorite way.” He said, astounded as he sat down at the island and picked up the fork. His mouth was watering in anticipation. “You always say how unhealthy it is.”

“Today is a special day, Master Tim.” Alfred said, drying his hands on a towel and turned back towards Tim. The younger of the two was about to ask what was so special about the day, but they were interrupted by a commotion out in the hall.

“Titus! Give me that! It’s not a toy!” They turned just in time to watch Damian running after Titus, who took a sharp turn into the kitchen. Damian slid past the door and landed flat on the floor, but it didn’t deter him. He growled and got back to his socked feet.

He chased his dog into the kitchen, where Tom caught sight of Damian’s violin bow in the great dane’s mouth. He must have thought it was just a stick.

Alfred and Tim quietly watched Damian chasing Titus around the island twice before running back to the hall. They waited a beat then heard a loud crash of something breaking.

“I should go see what that is. Excuse me, Master Tim.” Alfred sighed, shedding his apron and hanging it neatly on the hook by the door before following the sounds of the barking dog and the shouting teenager.

Tim blinked and went back to devouring his favorite breakfast.

* * *

Tim was just settling down into his little nest. The bunker that was solely his was his comfortable space, and a literal nest of bean bag chairs and a lap keyboard with a large screen. It was his favorite place most days.

He was hardly getting into his case when someone started banging loudly on the door.

“Hey! No working! Open the damn door!” Jason shouted through the door.

“Jason?” Tim asked, setting his keyboard down and getting up to unlock the door. He didn’t bother to keep the man out, just flopped back into his pile of beanbags. 

“This is where you work? What are you, 8?” Jason asked scowling at the room that looked like it crawled right out of the 90s. “You don’t even have lights in here.” 

“Don’t need it.”

“You can’t just work by the light of the screen.” Jason scolded, pinching the bridge of his nose. The whole room was bathed in blue light from the oversized computer screen. “You’ll ruin your eyes.” 

“So did you just come down here to criticize my lifestyle choices or is there a valid reason?” Tim asked, not looking away from his computer screen. 

“Your lifestyle choices are shit, so I’m here to save you from yourself.” Jason scoffed, grabbing Tim by the back of his shirt and yanking him back to his feet. 

“Hey, I have work to do!” Tim shouted, desperately grasping his keyboard to his chest and trying to squirm away from Jason, but the older man was a bit too strong. 

“Not today, replacement. We’re doing something fun.” 

* * *

“How is this fun?” Tim asked, crankily crossing his arms. He was tucked into the corner of the couch in the parlor, trying to focus on the movie, but it didn’t interest him at all. 

“Because this movie is great. How could you have never seen it?” Jason asked, pausing it. He was making Tim watch the Breakfast Club, because it was one of his favorite movies. 

“Because I have work to do.” Tim scowled.

“Fine. What would you rather do, your highness?” Jason asked with an exasperated eye roll and a sigh.

“I told you-”

“Other than work. Something fun.” Jason interrupted. Tim thought for a moment before grabbing the remote and checking the on demand choices for movies before deciding on one. 

“Are we really watching this?”

“High School Musical is my Breakfast Club and it’s fantastic.” 

* * *

The two of them finished watching the first two high school musical films when Jason left, but not without giving Tim a cool little gadget for his bo staff to turn it into a taser whenever he wanted. 

He wasn’t sure why everyone was being so nice to him, but they were generally harmless gifts. At least harmless to him. 

Tim finally got back down to the cave when he spotted Dick sitting at the main computer. 

“Oh, Hey Dick. Didn’t know you were in town.” He said, stepping up beside him.   
Dick turned in the chair and glanced up at him.

“Of course I am. I’m taking my Baby Bird out for a day on the town with his big brother!” Dick exclaimed, taking Tim by the arm and pulling him towards the main house. 

“Wait, Dick, I have a lot of work to do.” Tim said, trying to resist the pulling. He wanted to curl back up in his nest.

“You can do it tomorrow. Let’s go get some ice cream, huh? We can go to the mall and get you that fancy new keyboard you wanted?”

“Why are you being so nice to me? Who died?” Tim asked, putting his foot down literally and stopping them in their tracks.

“No one. I just want to spend time with my little brother, whom I love.” Dick said. He leaned forward and smacked a kiss on Tim’s forehead. Tim sighed, but followed Dick anyways.

* * *

Tim sat in the restaurant, waiting for Kon. He hadn’t had any time to finish up his work, and barely had enough time to put on a nice shirt and pants and slip into a blazer. 

“Hey, Babe. Sorry, I got stuck in Smallville.” Kon said, planting a kiss on Tim’s cheek as he approached the table. 

“It’s fine. I ordered you a lemonade.” Tim said, gently unrolling his napkin and placing the cloth on his lap. “I’ve had the strangest day.”

“Yeah? What happened?” Kon asked, mimicking the actions and putting his own napkin on his lap.

And so, Tim recounted the story of his day. How everyone was oddly nice and giving him stuff. How he didn’t work at all. How he thought maybe they all broke something in his computer and were trying to soften him up. 

By the end of his story, Kon was laughing out loud and even drawing the attention of the patrons at a few tables around them.

“What is so funny, Conner?” Tim asked, leaning closer to his boyfriend. Kon tried to catch his breath, only to be overcome by another fit of giggles. He finally got himself under control and wiped at his eyes. 

“You forgot, didn’t you?” He wheezed, reaching across the table to take Tim’s hand. “Oh, Baby.”

“Oh, Baby what? What the hell is going on?” Tim asked, feeling his anger flare up. Everyone was acting so weird and he just-

“Babe, it’s July 19th. Happy Birthday.” Kon said, giving his hand a good squeeze. 

Tim paused his thoughts. 

It was his birthday.

“I forgot.” Tim mumbled, looking down at the plate in front of him. The salad was gone and they were still waiting on their entrées. 

“You’ve been busy. They all just love you and wanted to give you a good birthday, Tim.” Kon explained, bringing Tim’s hand up to his mouth and kissing his knuckles. “I love you too, you know.”

“I know. I love you too. Thank you for remembering.” Tim said, a smile gracing his face. “You’re the best.”

“Wait until you see what I got you. Then you’ll really think I’m the best.” Kon said with a smirk.

“If it’s your penis-”

“You’ll get that too, don’t worry.” Kon chuckled. “It was too big to fit in my pocket.” 

Tim smiled warmly at his boyfriend. 

Later that night, he was laying nude next to his snoring boyfriend in his apartment instead of the manor. They had made love, passionate love, three times. 

Kon was right, his gift was too big to fit in his pocket. He was staying for the whole week and they were picking out furniture to furnish Tim’s home office. Kon gave him a nice, new laptop for the home office that he never used. But now he could.

“Stop thinking so loud. Go back to sleep.” Kon rolled over and hooked an arm around Tim’s waist, pulling the shorter man into his chest. “Happy Birthday, Tim.”

“Thank you, Conner.” Tim mumbled, cuddling back into the warm body.


End file.
